One Sky, One Destiny
by Xanatha Kaname
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi are asked by the King to investigate a new World. Little do they know, they will have to blend in so much, they start to think they can never go home. Rated M for violence, Post-Shippuden. Look at the first note for details.
1. Chapter 1

Right, got to explain a few things first to stop any confusion.

1. This will be based in Konoha, but will start in Destiny Islands. The KH party will go to Konoha.

2. This is not canon. This is Post-Shippuden, sort of... all of the characters are in their Shippuden costumes. Sasuke didn't go with the Sound 4, so he is still in the village and in his Chuunin Exam outfit. All of the Organisation XIII and the Akatsuki are alive. ALL the Rookie 9 and Team Light (KH, my name for them) are all 19. Team guy is 20. All the Jounin and adults are the same age.

Many thanks for reading and please review. I don't own anything in this fic apart from Xanatha Kaname. You'll see him in Chapter 3.

* * *

One Sky. One Destiny

Chapter 1.

Introductions

As they sat on the paopu tree at night, the brown, spiky haired boy said to the other 2 teens sitting next to him,

"Hey is that a new star?"

"I think it is," replied the red-haired girl

"A new world, huh. OH NO, I know that look anywhere Sora. We can't take the Gummi-Ship to explore a new world for fun," said the grey haired boy.

"Come on why not?", asked the boy, Sora.

"Yea, why not Riku. Could be fun.", asked the red haired girl.

"Because Kairi", said the boy Riku, "The wielder of the Keyblade can n-"

"Can not interfere with the affairs of the other worlds, yea yea yea. Since when did you care?", asked Sora.

"Since we both nearly died or gotten lost forever if not for Kairi."

"But -", Kairi started.

"Hey what's that?", enquired Sora, looking at something bobbing in the sea.

It was a bottle. Sora jumped off the tree, and opened it. Inside was a message. With the King's seal. He read out loud what was on it.

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi_

_Hey guys hope you are doing OK. I hate to ask but I think you might have noticed the new Star which appeared recently. I guess it's a new world. What I need to ask is if I send the Gummi-Ship to you, could you investigate. Now I know you are wary Riku, but you must remember, if a world is connected, then it's heart is open and vulnerable_ . _You 3 will need to seal it. I would do it by myself, but Minnie is too scared to let me out the castle nowadays. Fair enough if you ask me, I need to __start spending some time with her, I've been fighting the darkness for too long. Send your reply ASAP._

_Many Thanks, The King._

_P.S. Donald and Goofy are on other business right now_

_P.S.S How do these messages reach you anyway. I mean, we share the same sky sure, but the same ocean. I don't know, but it seems to work._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, and please review =3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Konoha, Connected.

* * *

As Naruto looked up at the sky after his training, he noticed a new star appear. _What on earth_, he thought to himself._ It's probably nothing, just my eyes playing tricks on me. _As he started walking through the forest, he heard some noises. Rustling.

"Declare yourself!", he called to the dark trees. Silence. "Damn, my whole body is playing tricks on me, it mustn't have liked my training. Oh well don't worry, Ramen Time", he said out loud to his growling stomach.

*

Hinata froze as Naruto shouted out. _Please tell me he didn't see me, please tell me he didn't see me, _She thought to herself.

"Damn, my whole body is playing tricks on me, it mustn't have liked my training. Oh well don't worry, Ramen Time", He said, making her sigh in relief. _I have to tell him how I feel, or I'll lose him to someone else_. As she walked through the forest, she heard a rustling noise. It was the same as before, she didn't make the noise.

She looked in shock as a black creature rose up from the ground. It had big yellow eyes and looked like an ant with 4 legs and no pincers. It looked like it was looking for something. Hinata instinctively went into the Gentle Fist stance. The creature noticed her. It made no sound as it charged, as if it was a shadow moving.

She struck it in it's oversized head. It was only as big as a baby, which scared her, it was like striking a child. The creature dissipated into a dark mist. _What in Kami's name was that?,_ she wondered to herself. Several more rose from the ground. As they charged at her she realised, _I can't fight them I need help. What do I do? What do I do?_

As Naruto walked through the woods he heard a scream. A women was in danger. _Who was that, gotta help them. Damn it would you MOVE already!!!!, _screamedNaruto's mind as he ran in the direction of the scream as his body was still in pain after the training. As he reached the source he realised who ever screamed was watching him train. _Hehe maybe it's Sakura! I'll get a chance to impress her, _he thought with a smile.

When he reached the location, he realised (and with a twang of annoyance) it wasn't Sakura. But Hinata was now in danger, he needed to help. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU", he said as 6 Shadow Clones appeared, to match the enemies 8. He helped Hinata fight the mysterious enemies, and they were quickly defeated. _Why didn't they attack my Shadow Clones?, _he wondered. He turned to Hinata. "Are you OK Hinata?", he asked her.

Hinata pressed her index fingers together and blushed, at her weakness. _Damn, why do I have to keep doing that?_ "Th-thank y-you", she managed to stammer. "I wo-would have gotten hurt i-if you did-didn't save me."

"It's fine, Hinata, I couldn't just-", was all he managed before she hugged him, tears streaming down her face. "Let's go back to Konoha", she said, _Together_, was thought to herself. She couldn't pluck up the courage to tell him. _Yet._

Hope you enjoyed it

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

A New Star.

"Xanatha Kaname!!! Wake up!!!", shouted his mother from downstairs.

"I'm up... sort of!", he replied.

He jumped out of his bed and got in the shower. Afterwards he dried himself off, and looked at himself in the mirror. 6" exactly with shoulder length black hair, red tips. An X-shaped scar running from his forehead, through the bridge of his nose, down to his cheeks. _I really need to remember how I got that. _He got changed into his clothes, Black jeans, a Black vest shirt and a full length black leather trench-coat. Wooden Sandals (cause he's just plain weird)

While walking down the stairs in his 2 floored house, he sparked up a cigarette with his Zippo Lighter. Taking a draw he entered the kitchen. "I'm going up town, to try and see if anywhere is offering jobs", he said to his mother.

"Right, will you be home for dinner?", she asked.

"Dunno, maybe", he replied.

"Try to please", she nearly begged.

"I will. Love you, Mum", he said as he exited the house.

He started to walk up town and met his friend Kieran. "Completed Kingdom Hearts II yet?", he asked. I turned to him. Just over 6" 2 with bright ginger hair going down to his back. Dressed all in black, jeans, boots and band t-shirt.

"Of coarse I have. Proud Mode for the 3rd time. And just beaten Seph last night", I said, with a hint of pride.

"Well then, you need a life. And a girlfriend", he said sarcasticly.

"Too true.", Xanatha replied.

As they walked to town, Xanatha looked up to the sky. "Not a cloud in the sky. Not like Scotland at all. Hey what the hell is that?", he asked.

"Oh my God. IT'S A BLACK HOLE!!!", he said in a panicked voice.

"Shut the fuck up it's a plane", Xanatha replied.

"I know, I just wanted to fuck with you", he said with a smile.

"Yea , yea, whatever."

*

In town, Kieran and Xanatha just searched about for jobs. None again. "Hey, let's go down to the park. I'm bored.", said Xanatha.

"Sure, nothing else to do", Kieran replied.

Down at the park, Kieran and Xanatha were just lazing about, the usual for two 19 year olds.

Xanatha thought, _There's something wrong today. I can't quite put my finger on it. It's like everything has gone really slowly, like everything has taken my persona for the day. I don't get it._

Xanatha slowly woke up. _Damn must have dosed off when I was lost in my thoughts._ He looked at his watch. _Only 2:30 pm. Then where the fuck is everybody? It's the middle of summer, someone should be here. _

It was strange. No-one was in the park. But there was evidence of people leaving in a rush. Chairs from the local coffee shop were scattered everywhere. Possessions were left lying.* **ring ring, ring ring* "**Hmmm. Message on my phone", Xanatha said to himself. He listened to the message.

"Hey mate it's Kieran. Listen I'm sooooo fucking sorry I left you, but I tried sooo fucking hard to wake you up. You know how hard you are to wake up. I had to leave 'cause … I dunno something happened. It all happened too fast. Sorry again. Go to the town centre, there evacuating everyone. I'm so sorry again. See ya soon."

_Damn it. How could everyone just leave me there, EVERYONE? What's going on anyway._ He looked up. _No fucking way. A black hole? What the fuck is going on. Run you stupid piece of shit, RUN!!!!!!!! _Xanatha listened to his head for once and started to run, like he never had in his life. All the debris had stared to rise up slowly, but started picking up speed. Xanatha realised, gravely, that he started to rise with the world. _Shitshitshitshitshitshit, I can't move I'm gonna die shitshitshitshit._

As he reached the black hole, he passed out.

Sorry to leave you at such a place, but I think it's time to see how Team Light are getting on. As you might have guessed the chapters are going to be in the order Kingdom Hearts viewpoint, Naruto viewpoint, then Xanatha viewpoint.

Thanks for reading, Sora100100 signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

A Gummi Ship in Konoha.

Sora, Riku and Kairi set the ship down. "Well, this looks like a strange world. The whole place is covered in forest", enquired Sora.

"Let's just close the keyhole and get out of here. I don't like the look of this place", said Riku.

"Won't be too hard to find, as long as we all work together. Even if we all split up, we all each have a Keyblade, so we could close the Keyhole with ease" said Kairi, very optimisticly.

They were walking through the forest when they saw a strange sight. A blonde boy, dressed in an orange jumpsuit with black sleeves and a metal plate on his forehead was fighting, against no-one. _Must be training,_ thought Sora. _But what for? Strange world, this one._

The boy heard them. "Declare yourselves", the boy said.

"I am Sora, rightful wielder of the Keyblade", said Sora.

"I am Riku, rightful wielder of the Keyblade", said Riku.

"I am Kairi, rightful wielder of the Keyblade", finished Kairi.

"Well, I am Naruto Namikaze, of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And the future Hokage", replied the blonde boy, Naruto.

"Fire Shadow?", Sora wondered out loud.

"The best ninja in the village!," replied Naruto.

The 3 Keyblade wielders sweatdropped.

_BOOM!!!!! _

"What was that?," asked Riku.

"I don't honestly know, but I need to check it, it came from the direction of the village," Naruto declared.

The Keyblade wielders looked at each other and decided, without even talking, they had to help.

* * *

Sorry about the length, but to make up for it I am going to be adding Chapter 5 at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Heartless attack!

Naruto ran through the forest, with the 3 travellers behind him, keeping up with his speed.

"How the hell are we meant to get in?," asked Sora.

"I'll show you, there's no guards, SHIT, that means someone has attacked," Naruto replied. "I am a resident of Konoha, Naruto Namikaze, Jounin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. These 3 are my guests. LET US IN!" he shouted to the gate. A light came from the gate, and shone on Naruto, as if to scan him. The gate opened up to allow entry.

Inside was a gruesome scene. The was debris everywhere, but no bodies. No sign of life.

"Where the FUCK is everybody?," asked Naruto. As if on cue a small black ant like creature rose up from the ground.

"Heartless," said Sora, Riku and Kairi in unison.

"Is that what those creatures are called?" asked Naruto.

"You've fought one?" asked Riku.

Naruto nodded his head. "Eight-ish"

"Wow, you are lucky to be alive" Riku said.

The Heartless ran for the group, trying to attack. "I've got it!" shouted Sora as he charged forward and seamed to float above the ground. He had the strange weapon pointed directly in front of him. As the Keyblade connected with the Heartless, it dispersed in a mist, that seemed to be made of darkness. 4 more Heartless rose up to take it's place. Riku and Kairi summoned their weapons, as Naruto made several Clones.

"What the fuck," asked Riku.

"Shadow Clones. I disperse my Chakra and-", started Naruto.

"Say later we're busy", shouted Sora.

Naruto saw a large Heartless with a strange symbol on it. It was large and round. Resisting the urge to laugh, he opened his hand and held it out. 2 of the Shadow Clones came over as he moulded Chakra. One turned it into a sphere, and the other moulded Wind Chakra into it.

"RASENGAN!", he shouted, as he struck the Heartless, it dispersed into dark mist. A heart shaped gem which shone, rose up and disappeared into the sky.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"WE WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING LATER!" shouted Riku, as he stabbed another Heartless, a bigger version of the ant-like one.

The 3 Keyblade wielders and Naruto finished off the Heartless.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by a white-skinned figure with a slimy voice.

"Those three off-worlders are very, VERY _interesting_. Aren't they Kabuto?" said the slimy voiced man.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru" said the man in glasses.

Sorry I took so long but, the evil creature called Writer's Block had it's evil tendrils over my mind. I finally fought it off with a mixture of swordsmanship, magic and noodles XD. Sorry it took so long but here's 4&5 for you.

Please review and thanks for reading :3


	6. Sorry guys!

Hey guys, just so you know I am going to start this book again. Longer chapters, better storyline, and it's going to start at a different time period.

I realised how skipping 3 years with no explanation was going to be a bit difficult to cope with, with my writing skills at least.

And my other excuse is I'm going to college soon, so the updates will decrease dramaticly. When I have a spare minute to relax, I will write.

So I ask for forgiveness, because I know people have been reading this fic, and will tell you in this when I have put the first chapter in.

Sorry again, and hope to see you soon

:(


	7. New URL

Hello there my legion of readers, all 5 of you.

I have finally dragged myself up and re-wrote the first chapter.

The URL is

FanFiction . Net

then add

/s/5310062/1/One_Sky_One_Destiny_Rewrite

Thanks for reading and review the new one please


End file.
